leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Orianna/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * ;Playing Against * Tricks ;Ability Usage * The ball moves slowly, so calling it back to use is not ideal. Use to position the ball near the enemy and then simply use it again to harass. This way the ball can hit them easily. ** Remember that the ball deals damage to any enemies it passes through, no matter what command it is following. Use this to get multiple harassing passes in quick succession. * provides sight. Use it to check bushes before approaching to prevent ganks. * can be used on yourself to return the ball back to you quickly. Combine this with for quick harassment. ** + can provide much better damage for harassing and a slowing effect to disrupt the enemy, but costs much more mana to repeat. * The simple presence of the Ball is very intimidating for champions, as they know that if they are close to it you can easily hit them. Position it to zone your lane opponent and give it a hard time farming. * is a very powerful escape tool if has the ball. The combination of a movement speed boost and leaving a slowing AoE can be quite powerful. * can be used to drag enemies towards or away from you if you position the ball properly. * can create great synergy with all AoE skills, since it flings enemies towards the ball, so if you manage to catch the whole team, they will most likely be flung into the same place, making it a great opportunity to use skills like ** can also be used interrupt channeling abilities, so try to save it for enemies that depend on channeled abilities, such as and her , or . * Using on an initiator is a powerful strategy; it gives the initiator an armor and magic resistance buff, a shield and it brings the ball into the battle. Just make sure not to get too far from it. * You can assist your team in both chasing and escaping, thanks to your and . * You are squishy without any survivability items, but that doesn't have to be a problem - you can easily keep your distance and order your ball through walls or use it as a shield on your allies (especially tanks). * has a variety of combos according to the situation. ** When starting a teamfight, using > > > can almost turn teamfights on your control. ** When supporting, use on an allied champion, then activate > . Be sure that you use or often to have a total support on your team. ;Mastery Usage *Orianna can utilise Thunderlord's Decree using her ball and auto-attacks *Windspeaker's Blessing is also an optimal choice when running as a utility mid-laner, or as a support **As a support, using Thunderlord's Decree may be better when against late-game scaling ADC's as it provides a lot of early game poke. ;Item Usage * Orianna is a very mana hungry champion, so an early , or are very good choices. This can also be remedied by buying ability power and cooldown reduction, such as . ** When going support, Athene's Unholy Grail is a prime option as it provides ability power, mana regeneration, and your poke permits you to proc its passive on your . * If you have a team that consists of 3 or more casters, then is also a good choice. A tanky Orianna build with 35-40% cooldown reduction can lead to great survivability and lets you escape quite easy, thanks to and , while still being able to support your team well. * Since all four of Orianna's abilities can deal AoE damage and scale with ability power, she can also be built as an extremely effective burst mage by putting more emphasis on ability power and magic penetration than cooldown reduction. Builds using , , and an early (as one of your first two or three items) can produce devastating results if you catch three or more enemy champions clumped up, which will happen frequently once teamfights start taking place. * is a viable alternative to when building cooldown reduction, providing the same amount of cooldown reduction with slightly less ability power, but a substantial boost to her attack speed, which allows her to better utilize . It's also worth noting that is a bit more expensive, so consider carefully which will be of greater value when itemizing for cooldown reduction. ** It's also worth noting that attack speed becomes more valuable the more ability power you have, making most effective with high amounts of ability power. ** However, do be aware that relying on your attacks to deal damage can put you in a position that could prove fatal, where as using the Ball keeps you alive much easier. ;Countering * Although is partially a support, she is primarily a burst AoE mage. Her damage output is reasonably high, so consider getting a magic resistance item to hinder most of her damage. * When playing as a mage champion, it is advised not to trade auto-attacks with , as her makes her auto-attacks stronger than yours. * Her main strength comes when you are inside her Ball's AoE: keep out of it. * When uses her or , try to avoid the ball's path as it will damage any enemy it passes through. ** ball speed is fairly slow. Keeping your distance away from her ball will make it easier to dodge. * Standing behind minions will lower the damage from . ** This does not apply to , as it deals flat damage to everything it hits. * Remember that even if you dodge , she can still or if you are in range. Staying out of range of the ball is key to avoiding Orianna's damage. * has a very quick cooldown after rank 5. She can often cast it several times in fights, so avoid prolongs conflicts with her. ** Champions with quick burst, like and can excel at taking her down before she can do too much damage, so long as they are not hit by or * Avoid over committing to or any of her allies when she's around without considerable damage. shield can be deceptively strong with the added armor and magic resistance from the Ball. Category:Champion strategies Category:Orianna de:Orianna/Strategie ru:Orianna/Strategy